


None Can Stand Before It

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: Does Your Heart Beat? [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade just wanted to check on Peter. Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Can Stand Before It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMouse/gifts).



> ChelseaMouse asked for "I'd really love to read about Wade meeting Ben and May, maybe in some unexpected way, and being pinned for the good and serious kind of boyfriend, which surprises Peter to no end... but of course it makes him really happy, because, you know, Wade *is* a great boyfriend. In his own way."
> 
> Huh, it's been a while since I've written from Wade's POV.

Peter opened the front door.  
He looked Wade up and down.  
“No,” he said, and slammed the door shut.  
Wade’s mouth fell open. “Peter! Peter! _Pe-ter_!” He knocked enthusiastically against the door.  
There was no response.  
Wade crossed his arms. “This is not good boyfriend behaviour.”  
The door opened slightly and Peter’s red face poked out. “You set off a fire alarm.”  
“You said you were stressed about a test!”  
“Yes Wade.” Peter said through gritted teeth. “I was stressed. A fire alarm going off during the test _did not help_.”  
Wade fluttered his eyes. “Let me help you de-stress. I hear making out helps.”  
The door shut again.  
Wade gaped again.  
“How _rude_.”  
  
XXX  
  
Wade winced as the ladder hit the side of the house with a clang.  
Peter had refused to let him in. Which had stung quite a bit.  
But then Wade remembered the _ladder._  
The ladder which could definitely reach Peter’s window.  
Who could resist the romantic (and yet somehow creepy and stalkerish) window meeting?  
Wade was a genius.  
Wade hummed to himself as he put his foot up on the first rung.  
“Can I help you?”  
Wade cursed and fell backwards onto the ground. The ladder, which, now that Wade thought about it, wasn’t exactly ‘stable’, wobbled and started to fall.  
Luckily someone grabbed it before it hit him.  
Wade tilted his head. “Can I help _you_?” he asked the elderly couple standing over him, the man clutching the ladder.  
“Well, this is our house-” the man began.  
Wade jumped up, delicately avoiding the ladder. “You must be Uncle Ben!” He grinned at the woman. “And Aunt May.” He offered her his hand.  
The woman blinked at him and took his hand. “And you are?”  
“Wade!” Wade grinned at her.  
The woman frowned.  
Wade slipped his hand out of hers. “Peter’s…boyfriend?”  
May blinked at him.  
Wade’s shoulders slumped. “He didn’t…didn’t mention me?”  
May frowned. “I remember him having a crush…” she looked at her husband, who looked away awkwardly. May glared at him. “Apparently there’ve been developments.” She looked back at Wade. “Why don’t you come in dear?”  
Wade nodded and followed her inside dejectedly.  
“Wade, I told you not to-” Peter hesitated on the stairs as he noticed May. “Aunt May,” he said in a small voice.  
May gave him a look. “Peter! Did you lock this poor boy outside?”  
Peter opened his mouth and shut it again. “No?”  
Wade made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat.  
Ben entered the room. “Your boyfriend tried to break in through the window.”  
Peter gave him a look of horror. “Wade!”  
Wade shrugged. “You weren’t answering the door. I was worried.”  
“Sure you were.” He blushed at his guardians. “Sorry, he was just-”  
“I think it’s adorable,” Aunt May firmly interjected.  
Peter’s mouth fell open. “You…do?”  
May nodded. “Also, we’re going to have to talk about hiding things from your poor aunt.” She gave her husband another look. “All three of us.”  
Ben gave a nervous chuckle. “Well, I’m going to get the shopping.”  
“Coward,” Peter called after him. He turned back to his aunt. “I was going to tell you.”  
May made a ‘hmph’ noise.  
“Are you joining us for dinner?” she asked Wade.  
Wade blinked at her. “Oh, um, I….”  
“It’s spaghetti bolognaise,” she told him.  
“Well,” he cast a look at Peter, who shrugged. “If you don’t mind…”  
“Nonsense,” she told him as Ben returned with some bags. “I’d be happy for you to join us. There’s always leftovers anyway.” She shook her head sadly.  
“Don’t worry,” Wade chirped. “I never leave leftovers.”  
“Good.” She nodded once. “Dinner will be ready in at five.” She waved her hands. “Shoo now.”  
Wade nodded back dumbly, until Peter walked up to him and dragged him up the stairs and into his room.  
Peter collapsed onto the bed and threw a pillow over his head.  
Wade stayed standing in the middle of the room. “Did she… does she…do you think she likes me?”  
Peter groaned into the pillow. “She loves you.”  
Wade perked up. “Nobody’s ever _loved_ me before.”  
Peter threw the pillow at him. “I love you, you idiot.”  
“Well, yeah, but you’re my boyfriend, you have to love me.”  
Peter gave him a look. “That’s not how it works.”  
Wade pouted, then folded his arm. “Hey, how come you didn’t tell her about me?”  
Peter flushed. “I don’t know,” he muttered.  
Wade sat down on the bed. “Are you…um, embarrassed about me? Which is totally fine,” he added hurriedly, “like if you want I can get ‘sick’ and have to go home.”  
Peter punched him in the arm. “I’m not embarrassed of you.”  
“Then…?”  
Peter shrugged and fell back on the bed. “I don’t know. I guess, if I told her, she’d uh… be a bit overbearing.”  
“Overbearing,” Wade repeated doubtfully. “You know you can just say you’re emba-”  
“ _I’m not embarrassed about anyone._ She’s just very…” he sighed. “You realise you’re going to be invited over every night now.”  
“ _Every_ night.”  
Peter nodded. “She just wants me to be happy.”  
Wade lay down next to him. “So do I, baby boy.”  
Peter rolled his eyes at him and kissed him. “I just didn’t want you to be uh…weirded out.”  
Wade grinned. “ _Me?”_  
“You may have a point.”  
“ _Me, weirded out.”_  
Peter gave him a look, and patted his arm. “If I told her, she’d want to meet you, and I didn’t want to push you in to anything you weren’t comfortable with.”  
“Oh.” Wade kissed him again. “You’re just being a ‘good boyfriend’.”  
“I was,” Peter retorted. “I’m a great boyfriend.”  
“You do taste nice,” Wade commented, stealing another kiss.  
Peter pushed him away half-heartedly. “My family is downstairs.”  
“We’re just kissing.”  
“Just kissing,” Peter muttered. “Still embarrassing to be walked in on.”  
“I thought you weren’t embarrassed of anyone,” Wade teased.  
“I take it back.”  
“Your aunt likes me.”  
Peter groaned in despair. “She likes everyone.”  
“But she _loves_ me. She thinks I’m a good boyfriend.”  
“This is another reason why I didn’t introduce you two.”  
“Because you’re worried I might kidnap you and take your place?”  
“That didn’t cross my mind, but now that it has-”  
“Because I’m great boyfriend material,” Wade informed him.  
“Didn’t you try to break in a little while ago?”  
“Aunt May thinks it’s _adorable_.”  
Peter groaned again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was that unexpected enough for you? I was going to make it that Wade borrowed Peter's shower and comes downstairs in a towel to find them returned but I was like no, that would be weird, plus it would overlap with the prank one I did a few ones back. 
> 
> I'm hoping this turned out 'short but funny'? I'm not sure which version of May and Ben that was.....
> 
> As always, I accept prompts in the comments and on my [tumblr](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/). Or you know, if you want to talk, idk, about SpideyPool or Marvel, or the MCU, or Secret Wars, that's cool too. Always happy to talk about Marvel~


End file.
